


taeten's days of life

by hyungwoniie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Tags Contain Spoilers, other characters not mentioned in tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwoniie/pseuds/hyungwoniie
Summary: this was originally going to be for christmas but i could not thing of enough things to write so i will make it taeten drabble! bare with me since i am going through a bit of problems irl right now but i will try my VERY best to update this when i can.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. First Snow (by EXO-M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i created this barista ff after watching the lastest jcc! hopefully, you guys liked it and make sure to leave recommendations in the comments, please!

"I know mom, I wish I could be home for Christmas too, but you know I have to study for school and work. Yes, mom, I will try next year, but there is too much happening right now. Alright, I have to get back to work. I love you too, mom. Bye," Ten hangs up the call and washes his hands.

"Your mom?" Taeyong appears out of somewhere saying. Ten nods.

"She called complaining about how I should be home with them, but I had to explain why it isn't possible." Ten sighs, "I would love to go back home even for a short while, but there is no way in hell I can with how piled I've been with school, even though they go easy on us during this time of the year."

Taeyong walks over closer to Ten and pats him on the back, "Well you can just spend it at my house. I can't return home either, so I will just spend it with my roommate. The more the merrier!"

Ten chuckles at Taeyong's cuteness, "Alright, I will see then. Now come on, I can hear Johnny struggling to handle those people out there."

"Gotcha."

Right on cue, they both hear, "Come out and help your old man here!"

Ten and Taeyong walkout from the employee's area and start getting people's orders. This the season where everyone piles into the cafe because it's been getting colder. Coffee is always an amazing way to warm up the body.

Ten has always liked making cafe drinks, but it's more the thought of how the customer likes it. It always puts a smile on Ten's face when he sees a customer enjoying their drink.

After a while though, there were fewer and fewer people coming in due to the time. It gave the three employees there for the day to relax. Ten made himself a chai latte, the cinnamon always gives him the Christmas feeling. He sipped on the cup while waiting for Johnny and Taeyong to come over to the table.

"I was talking with Taeyong for a bit, and he said he invited you over for Christmas. You should come over, it would be lots of fun," Johnny said while walking over to the table Ten was at, holding a cup of most likely black coffee. "I could even see if any more people can come so it is not just us lonely people."

Ten could hear a small laugh coming from around the corner. "You said that right." Taeyong walked towards the two boys and sat next to Ten who was across from Johnny. "On that topic, have you guys find anyone of your interest lately?"

Ten immediately blushed and hid behind his chai latte. Even though he didn't like to admit it, Ten has always found something in Taeyong that just makes him feel all warm inside. He admired him constantly, and every time they would hang outside of work Ten liked to think of it as a small date, even though he was sure Taeyong didn't think the same way.

Johnny was the first to stop sipping on his coffee and spoke up. "There is this quiet boy I always find in the library at school. I asked Jaehyun if he knew who he was, and he told me it was this boy who transferred from Japan named Yuta. I find him there either looking for books, studying, or even sometimes sleeping. He seems pretty cute, and I would love to get to know him more."

"Yuta? Like Nakamoto Yuta?" Ten eyes widened at the mentioned of his friend's name. "Oh my gosh, Johnny. I am super close to him. I hang out with him often, I could set you guys up!"

"Well, you better because you know I don't just fall in love with people at first sight. This Yuta has got me worked up." He let out a small laugh. "How about you, Taeyong? Got anyone that tickles your fancy."

Taeyong scratched his head and looked at both of them. "I don't know if I like them as a friend or more. It is kinda complicated."

"Oh come on, Taeyong. Just describe how you feel for them."

Taeyong took one last sip from his drink and cleared his throat. "Okay, fine. He is someone close to me. We've known each other for quite some time now, and I always cherish the time I spend with him. I always love to see him smile, especially if I am the reason. It is like his smile lights up the whole room. And don't get me started on his laughs. I get all warm inside." He tapped on the side of his cup, "Sometimes, I touch his neck, and he is very ticklish there, so he gets all flustered. It is the cutest thing to see." Taeyong smiles at the thought of it. "Shit. I think I have feelings for him..."

Ten didn't know how to feel. Taeyong likes someone? He never mentioned who the person was, so it could be anybody, but there was this feeling Ten had in his stomach. He didn't like to know Taeyong had feelings for someone.

"Well then, my mission is accomplished. You do really like this person, whoever he is." Johnny glanced over at Ten. "Care to share who you like?"

"I would like to keep it a secret if you guys don't mind." 

Johnny shook his head while waving his head. "It is totally fine. If you are too uncomfortable to share, it is alright." He picked up his phone and looked at the time. "Wow, it is already time to leave. Can I leave you two to close the shop?"

Ten and Taeyong both nodded. "Okay then, I will get going. See you in a couple of days!" Johnny waved at the boys while heading out, the gloves over his slender fingers warming him up, and his big jacket hugging his figure as he went into the cold weather.

After the door closed, Ten gathered the cups they all left and went over to the sink as Taeyong wiped down all of the tables. There was quiet Christmas music playing, specifically Miracles in December (Chinese Version) by EXO, as they cleaned up the cafe. 

Ten pulled off his apron and placed it on the hook, seeing everyone else's beside his. Taeyong was putting on his jacket, struggling a bit, so Ten decided to help him pull it on.

"Thank you, Ten. You always know when to help me." Ten just smiled at him, a warm one. 

"Anytime. I will always be here for you." Ten put on his jacket and gloves. "Always," he whispered. They both walked out from the back of the cafe and looked at the windows to see snow sprinkling down. 

"The first snow..." Ten ran outside and felt the light snowflakes hit his face as he looked up. He heard the door open behind him and looked back, his hair and jacket covered with a bit of snow. 

"Beautiful," Taeyong said while looking at him, even seeing some snow on his eyelashes giving more definition to his pretty eyes. 

"What?" Ten stared back at Taeyong seeing him bundled up from head to toe in warm clothing.

Taeyong lightly placed his hand on Ten's neck, causing ten to chuckle at the tickle. "You are beautiful, Ten. Who else gets ticklish whenever I touch his neck?"

The snow fell on the two boys outside of the cafe. There was a slight breeze, that would have caused both boys to become colder, but the love in the air between them was warmer than ever. 

"So, how about just us two spend Christmas together?" Taeyong asked while rubbing his thumb on Ten's cheek.

"I would love that." Ten stared at the ground for a bit. "The person is you just saying." Taeyong let out a small huh, confused about what Ten was saying. "You were the person I wanted to keep a secret."

Taeyong's hand was on the back of his neck and felt a slight pull. He felt warm lips on his own that started as a light peck but got more intense as time went on. Their lips moved against each other with a small rhythm and after a while, they both pulled back, panting. The snow was still falling on them.

"I like you too, Ten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song recommendation: lonely christmas by monsta x. please leave kudos and comments so i know you guys are enjoying this!


	2. Christmas Day (by EXO-M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a continuation of the last chapter. just taeten spending christmas together

Taeyong heard the doorbell ring, so he stopped his baking to rush over towards the door. He opened it to see Ten bundled up with a scarf wrapped around his neck ever so slightly, a gray knit beanie keeping his head warm, and his long coat. 

"You came a bit early, didn't you?" Taeyong said while letting Ten get inside the toasty house, out from the cold weather. He took off his boots and started to undo his scarf, but Taeyong ended up helping him.

"Thank you, and also, I would never want to be late for your baking." Ten pulled his coat off and hung it on the coat rack beside him. Taeyong turned around, proceeding to go back to his kitchen to continue baking the cookies until he felt two arms wrap around his torso. 

"Merry Christmas, Taeyong. Sorry, I never said that." 

Taeyong turned around to see a cozy Ten wrapped around him, the cream-colored sweater enveloping his body. He ruffled Ten's raven hair smelling warm vanilla on the younger male.

"Merry Christmas, Ten," he picked Ten up from his waist, surprising the other, and placed him down on the countertop. "And there is no need to apologize. Here, try some of the dough I made for these cookies. Not so much though or you will get sick. I am only doing this since I know how much you love cookie dough." Taeyong took a spatula and handed it to Ten so he could eat some of the dough.

"Wow, Taeyong. I don't know how you do it, but you always make the best dough. You should go to some baking show or something," Ten said while stuffing his face with cookie dough. 

Taeyong chuckled and took away the spatula from the younger causing him to groan. "I said not a lot. It's bad for you, and anyways, you will just eat all of it, leaving none to make cookies out of."

Ten jumped down from the counter and went to the sink to wash his hands. "You know me too well, Lee Taeyong. It is not fair."

Taeyong looked back to see Ten walking towards him, grabbing some dough out of the bowl and rolling it into a small ball, flatting it out a bit before placing it on the baking sheet. "It is completely fair, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. You were the one who talked to me first when you started working at the cafe. Not my problem you were too adorable to resist." Taeyong glanced over at Ten to see him sport a light blush.

"Hey, we never were talking about my 'adorableness'. Let's just continue making these cookies." Ten grabbed more than enough dough and started to roll it around his palms.

"Woah there, cutie. That's too much," Taeyong went behind Ten to show him the correct amount to grab, his long arms trapping Ten. 

"Y-you know what. There is no music...yeah. I will play some music." Ten ducked under his arms and rinsed his hands off before running to find his phone.

Taeyong chuckled to himself, "Aish, that kid." He proceeded to place more of the dough onto the sheet. "My kid." Taeyong heard suddenly Sign by Onew playing. Ten walked back over to Taeyong, sitting back up on the counter, swinging his legs to the music.

"This isn't even a Christmas song, sweetheart," Taeyong said while looking at Ten enjoying the music.

"I know, but it sounds like it would be one if it had Christmas lyrics. I love this song anyway, has a cute meaning, so don't judge." Ten began to pout but still showed interest in the song. Taeyong just smiled at his cuteness. He put the baking sheet into the oven and set a timer.

"What do you want to do next? Wanna watch a movie or give each other gifts?" 

Ten eyes lit up at the sentence. "I want to give you your gifts. I worked extra hard on these." Ten grabbed his tote bag and pulled out multiple wrapped gifts. They had a snowflake pattern on them. He handed one small box wrapped gift first. "Open it!"

Taeyong grabbed the box and ripped the wrapping. The box was a jewelry box so opened the lid to see two beautiful safety pin earrings. "Oh my, Ten. These are-"

"Here! Open this too!!" Ten handed another box, a larger one, so he opened it as well. Once the lid was off the box, he saw a white shirt with the words 'My cat is Rockstar & I'm a manager'.

"I got one for me too, so we can be matching." Ten pulled the shirt out of his tote bag. "See? I thought it was a cute saying, hope you like it." 

"I love it, Ten. You do know my fashion more than anyone else."

"I have one more thing, wait here." Taeyong heard his front door closed as Ten ran outside. He just stared at the two gifts he received. Ten knows him so well. The shirt Ten pulled out from his tote bag was still on the floor so he picked it up and folded it up, placing it on the counter. Taeyong just played with the earrings until he heard the door open and small grunts. He walked over to the doorway to see Ten trying to drag a large gift through the door, so Taeyong helped him carry it over to the living room.

"Thanks, my man. I think I should have asked you to come outside with me to get it. It was pretty heavy to even get to the door." Taeyong just looked at Ten for a moment. Seeing him snuggled in his sweater with his black ripped jeans and cute little reindeer socks. He honestly was just perfect with the way he sat ear the Christmas tree. Taeyong then just stood up and unwrapped the last present to see a keyboard. 

"Ten, you are kidding right?" Taeyong turned around to see a warm smile on Ten's face.

"You always complained about your old one, so I decided it's time for you to get a new one. It was pretty expensive, but it is worth it to hear what you produce. You know how much I love your music." 

Taeyong noticed something above Ten and took the opportunity. He took those soft lips against his own, licking the bottom lip slightly, causing Ten to open his mouth, so Taeyong placed his tongue inside, tasting some of the cookie dough Ten had not so long ago. He pulled away after some time and left a little peck until he stared at the flushed Ten.

"Look above you, honey." 

Ten slowly lifted his head to see the mistletoe right above both of them. "You smartass."

"That's me. Thank you, but you haven't gotten your gifts yet. Just wait for them here." Taeyong left Ten to stare down at his lap until Taeyong appeared with a huge teddy bear. 

"Oh my gosh!! Taeyong this is so cute! I will sleep with this every night!" Taeyong just chuckled at Ten.

"Make sure you open the two other gifts the bear is holding."

Ten listened and immediately tore open a gift. "No way, Taeyong. You didn't really...did you just get me an EXO-M album?! How did you find this?" Ten looked at Taeyong with wide eyes.

Taeyong sat down next to Ten on the floor. "I have my ways, but make sure to thank Doyoung as well, he helped me a bit."

Ten jumped on Taeyong and kissed him all over. "Calm down, cutie. You haven't even opened your other present yet."

"I know, but you got me my favorite EXO-M album, Overdose, how could I not be happy?" Ten placed the album down and unwrapped the final gift. He just stared at it for a good minute. The gift was gorgeous. It was a maroon-colored choker with the word 'kitten' embroidered on it. The choker even had a little bell that jingled whenever it moved.

"I always thought of you like my little cat, so I got this specially made for you, my kitten." 

Ten lifted the choker out of the box and handed it to Taeyong. "Can you put it on for me?" Taeyong nodded and so Ten turned around, waiting for Taeyong to finished putting it on him. 

"Done."

Ten turned around and Taeyong just admired his beauty. The choker fitted him perfectly and even went along nice with his outfit. Ten passionately kissed Taeyong, the bell jingling at the sudden move. Ten sat on his lap like the cat he is and even purred into the kiss. 

"You are only my kitten, got that?" Ten shook his head vigorously. "Alright then. I think we still have some time until those cookies are done and then we can have some dinner I cooked. Want to watch a Christmas movie?"

Ten hugged Taeyong, burying his head into the other's neck. "I would love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lost a big portion of the end since my laptop died while I was writing this, and we both know ao3 doesn't save your work, so that's why the ending was so rushed. hope you caught some references to the gifts like the shirt and earrings. the shirt is something they have both worn and the safety pin earring is from boss that just got 100 mil views!! my song recommendation today is sign by onew. i mentioned it in the story since it is such a beautiful song not to mention. make sure to leave comments for recommendations and kudos so i know you like the story!!! <3


	3. Fool (by NCT 127)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taeyong dates a new girl every week because of his special rule. the first person to ask him out on monday of a new week he accepts no matter what. and maybe ten wants to test of this is actual true. (idea from seven days: monday-thursday & seven days: friday-sunday, my favorite bl movie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am stupid. i have missed two days. i am sorry. so here are some small drabbles. please leave recommendations so i have ideas of what to write!!

Ten reaches underneath his twin bed until his hand lands on his phone that dropped under the bed as soon as he picked it up. Yet another day of school. Of course, Ten was excited to see his friends, he always is, but having to face on a particular person at school is what he has been dreading. Ten gets it. He should be more confident in himself. There is no way after he "asked out" Taeyong yesterday that he would date him. He just did it as a joke ever since he heard Joy go on about her one week with the Lee Taeyong. The boy goes out with the first person who asks him out on the first day of the week, no matter who they are.

Curiosity killed the kitten, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. It was a stupid idea to do. Taeyong isn't gay. Lee Taeyong is not a homosexual. Right? Well, when Ten forgot his wallet to pay for his lunch, Taeyong paid for him instead. That was right after Ten "asked him out". Ten laughs at himself, at the thought. They were both in the dance club and he was just being nice. It had nothing to do with the previous conversation. But, he did find it weird when Taeyong asked for his number and wondered if they could walk home together. 

Speaking of the devil, when Ten unlocks his phone, he sees a text message from Taeyong. It was just a basic good morning. Just why did that boy have to wake him up at this hour. 

**TAEYONG** : good morning : )

 **TEN:** i hope you know you woke me up from my good sleep. now i am forced to go to morning practice

That young man needs to learn what is the right time to send a morning message. Ten sits up in bed, his feet hanging off of the ledge while rubbing his eyes. After a couple of minutes, he finally forced himself to get out of bed, and open his curtains to see the bright sun. Curse Taeyong for waking him up so early. He pulls out his regular dance practice outfit and brushes his hair. He took a shower last night so there is no need to take one again. Ten's phone vibrates and he turns it over to see yet another message of Tae.

 **TAEYONG** : see you there!

-

Ten finally arrives at the practice room after a short walk to school and sees Taeyong coming his way from the opposite direction. A big smile appears on the latter's face and he starts jogging towards Ten. 

"Hey, Ten. Glad to see you at this morning practice. You normally never come, so I am happy to see you did today," Taeyong says. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and just ripped black jeans complemented with a white bucket hat, a very basic outfit, but he didn't look half bad. Well, he never looked bad so what was Ten even saying. 

-

Dance practice went like it always did. Just everyone practicing their choreography for competitions. Maybe Ten was focusing a bit more on Taeyong. He didn't want to admit it, but after locking eyes for a second, he knew he was lying to himself. Taeyong is an amazing dancer. He has sharp movements and whenever Ten has seen him perform on stage, his presence is there. Way more than there. Sometimes it scares Ten on how much of a good dancer Tae is. 

Ten was snapped out of his thoughts when Taeyong tapped his shoulder, causing him to turn around. 

"Wanna walk together to class?" Taeyong already changed out of his practice clothing into his school uniform. 

Ten nodded his head, smoothing down a few small wrinkles on his own uniform. "Let's go then."

-

The walk to the classroom was rather quiet. Ten kept stealing glances from Taeyong. He was quite a human being. His brown hair looked all soft and fluffy despite the long and hard practice and the top two buttons on his uniform weren't even buttoned up revealing a bit of skin. There is no way Ten could lie. Taeyong was a beautiful person, even with the same school uniform everyone else wears. 

What is this man doing to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i stopped it short since obviously i have to write two more drabbles but if anyone likes that idea, take it! i didn't even create the idea so no need to credit me. song recommendation: nature by luhan


	4. Truth or Dare (by Ton Thanasit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fights. that is all taeyong and ten are having. and it is getting too much for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some angst you said ash? yes i did. i love truth or dare (the chapter title). it is a very good thai song. and the music video is so cute! that is the song recommendation for this chapter.

"What do you mean, Taeyong? You can't just leave like this!" Ten's eyes were spilling out waterfalls. Never in his life did he think this day would come. 

"Ten. We fight. Too much. This relationship isn't healthy..." Taeyong sighs, his luggage by his side. He wasn't lying though. Both of the men have been having constant fights over the simplest things and leaves one of the two to spend the night with a friend most of the time. But there was still hope. Still love. Ten could feel it.

"I-I just don't understand. We can work this out. I can fix myself. It is me, right? I will find any of the problems I have and fix them right away!" Ten couldn't even look at the other anymore. It hurt him to see the luggage beside him. He just didn't want another person he loved so much to leave him again.

"It isn't you, Ten. It was never you. But it is not me either. Maybe things will get better, but we should just then take a break to figure things out. I don't want another stupid fight." Taeyong's hands grip the handles on the bag tighter, causing his knuckles to slowly turn white. It always hurts Taeyong to see Ten crying but knowing he is the reason why, breaks him to the core. He never wanted to hurt him, he thought it was the best for them both.

He takes a deep breath and steps closer to Ten. Taeyong can see tears pooling down his face, even though most of it was covered by his bangs, his body shaking. He drops his bag to wrap his arms around the smaller man. "This isn't goodbye. More like see you in a bit. We both need time away from each other so we can get our heads back to where they were originally. Jaehyun's death...it messed us up. Caused these fights because of our pain from losing him. We should spend some time with friends and family before we get back into this relationship stuff. Our mental states are fucked up, Ten. And anyways, Jaehyun wouldn't want to see us fight. He always thought we were the perfect couple, and we are. It is our emotions that riot up fights, not our hatred towards each other. Understand, Ten?"

He could still feel his body trembling, making Taeyong hug just a bit tighter, rubbing his back to soothe him in the process. 

"I love you, Taeyong," is what Taeyong heard after quite some time. His shoulder still felt wet from Ten's tears, but it wasn't soaking anymore meaning Ten cried all he could. The younger only let out small sniffles, but still shook a bit. 

"Look here, Ten. Please." Ten listened and tilted his head towards Taeyong's. "We are not breaking up, all we need is some space. Our love is still the same. I still love the Ten I have always known, but we just aren't ourselves right now." Taeyong wiped the dry tears on Ten's cheeks and kissed him on the forehead. "After we grieve and believe our feelings are sorted out, we can return back here and spend the rest of our lives together, got that, Tennie?"

Ten shook his head and buried his head into Taeyong's neck leaving a little peck. 

"I have to go now, Ten." He lifted Ten's head from his shoulder and kissed his soft lips, something he hasn't done in a while. He parted their lips and leaned his forehead against Ten's. "I love you and you only, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. Remember that, okay?" 

Ten gave a silent nod. "I love you too, Lee Taeyong. Don't forget about me." Taeyong held his hands for a second and then pulled away grabbing his luggage. 

"I could never."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. kinda hurt to write this. i still thought it was good though for a drabble. i couldn't write them separating though, so it is just them taking a break. and sorry jaehyun died, but in a story, i am reading, johnny died because of jaehyun so that is what you get for letting my man die. make sure to leave comments and kudos so i know you are enjoying the stories!


End file.
